


Late

by Yusunaby



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusunaby/pseuds/Yusunaby
Summary: Rick and Morty adventure: The thievery on the Plant Nursery at the citadel.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leavesandvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavesandvines/gifts).



> This is the price for SproutMorty!  
> I hope you like this, I made it with love!

Late.

It was late.

  


Only an omniscent would have know if outside was falling sunset or actually night, but certainly, they were about to die on that place. Rick and Morty adventure: The thievery on the Plant Nursery at the citadel. In fact, the sciencist needed a lotion that only certain kind of weed had; they were not avaible on any kind of planet earth but in the citdadel were commun. Its high cost, however, was the key that led them to went on and try to steal the whole plant.

  


¨Rick, this is not gonna work, we have to get out of here. T-They’re comming for us¨

  


Morty could barely stand the weigth of the flower bucket while running, but Rick was busy enough trying to reconstruct the portal gun that just a few minutes ago got smashed by a giant sleeping palm Morty. It got broken into several pieces, actually nothing that Rick couldn’t fix; at his confortable garage.

  


¨Shut the fuck up Morty I-I-I’m trying to save your ass¨

  


¨Well Rick, m-my ass wouldn’t be on danger if you didn’t-

  


A shot went across of the middle of both, the loud voices of the guards was meters close, they could not shot Morty until he drop the plant, and shotting rick would have been a waste of time, everyrick were covered bulletproof. Chasing them was the most entertainament dinamic on the whole shift, that plant nursery was been as silent as a graveyard, lately.

  


¨Rick!¨

  


¨Ok-ok, I got this¨

  


Rick pointed at the wall, it was a glass at the end of the corridor. Morty was starting to loose the bucket, it was too heavy for his arms and yet he had to jump into a -yellowish portal. His eyes went bigger, something was clearly wrong with the gun, but it was _late again_ to ask.

  


¨C’mon Morty¨ Rick grab him from the waist carrying him and the plant along with him.

  


They crossed the portal with a wet sound and the couple of warden stopped at seeing them disappear in front of them. One of them stunned, and other just rolled his eyes with boring.

  


¨Damn, I just wanted to warn them that they took...

  


¨Silence! You will refund the plant anyway¨  
  
...

...

...

  


¨Where are we?¨

  


Morty rise up feeling weak, he just realized they were on the citadel yet, but on an extremely disgusting barrio, the sewer of the city: MortyTown. He had never been there before, so the dark and dirty streets made him shiver and approach to Rick, wich was trying to recover the plant; both smashed it at the fall.

  


¨Fine, we came here for nothing, congratulations. Now we have no energy enough to returning home, no lotion of Fyest plant, and no money to return to the city and have an interdimentional taxi.¨

  


Morty sighed, aware of being the target of Rick’s rage for umteenth time, he rolled his eyes just to find out that many Mortys were looking at them, they seemed to be rude, hopeless, the glance of abandoned boys. He got scared, there were any Ricks, couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad sign.

  


¨Geez, I don´t like this place, I wanna go home¨

  


¨Are you fucking deaf? I told you that we-

  


¨Who the fuck are you?¨ Rick looked over his shoulder to find out a bunch of stray mortys behind him, and a knife on his unaware back ¨Is he bothering you?¨

  


Morty was shivering, until realizing that they were talking to him.

  


¨What?¨

  


¨Is this sack of bullshit, bothering you?¨

  


Rick was raising his arms, he knew that control a single morty wouldn’t be a challange, but plenty mortys on a place like that... would be as signing his testament. He stared at Morty, wondering if he was dumb enough to get those mortys to kill him and then living his entire life on that place, with the same unluck.

  


¨I-I am, I mean he is my...¨ _never eat cake in front of hungry people_ ¨Drug dealer!¨

  


¨Drug... dealer?¨ the loco Morty withdraw the knife, everyone were mumbling, but only he smiled ¨Ricks, can be a pain on the anus; since almost a year that not any rick dare to come here to sell us weed. Such a while, you’re Santa Claus, uh? Show us whatcha’ got man!¨

  


Rick lowered his eyes, he knelt down and grabed the plant on the ground, it was ruined, but the look was pretty similar to any pharmac that any rick could get and sell. At least the once-in-a-while insigh of Morty gave them money and respect. Not enough to returning home, but surely they wouldn’t spent the night at under a bridge or running away from the police.

  


They could afford a motel, a disgusting and smelly place ruined by pervertion and sins. The perfect place to rest and charging the portal gun before leaving, even if they didn’t get the plant. By the time they entered the room, the place the place was surrounded in a scent of sex and rotten flesh, but as long as they walked in, it become a refreshing fragance: sandalwood.

  


Strong and manly sandalwood that sank into their noses without an invitation. He frowned, already jaded of that problematic smell; it was causing him dazzyness and a vague sensation of tickle under his clothes; the heat was already heavy and everytime he looked at Morty he seemed to be more interesting than usual; unless... it better won’t be. 

  


¨Morty take your clothes off and don’t touch anything¨

  


¨What?¨ Morty jumped up the bed, feeling his arms rest after carrying an useless plant plot ¨What’cha talking about we only could rent a one-bed room. Not gonna take my clothes... off¨

  


Morty drool by touching the pillow, it was dirty and only god could know how many times a couple would have jizz on it; but feeling that texture against his body was just; irresistible.

  


¨No idiot¨ Rick took him out of the bed and trow the pillow to the trash can, he was blushed, was inevitable when we was probably boiling inside, he suddenly start to take his clothes off, leaving himself on underware only ¨Listen Morty, we are on a big trouble, we have to stay still until morning¨

  


Morty wided his eyes by seeing the chest of Rick, no wonder why he could carry him as easily with a plant that doubled his size. He blushed when Rick glance at him back yelling him something about getting naked too. Morty was so nervious, barely understanding what the hell was going on. 

  


¨Geez Rick, I don´t think this is correct¨ Morty slip his pants down and same for the shirt ¨Could you... don’t tell mom we... that we... we’re doing-

  


Morty’s arms went arround Rick’s body, the contact with the skin was extremely hot and sensitive, Rick didn’t react at time, just pushed him away, panting before the picture of Morty barely naked on the ground.

  


¨Morty, gross. This is not about us. The plant. Morty. The fucking plant. Is making us behave like this¨

  


¨I don´t get it¨ Morty look down, closing his legs a little ashamed for what he was about to agree.

  


¨Of course you don´t understand. U never understand anything I say, but this is extemely important¨

  


¨Us?¨

  


¨The pollen, Morty, the pollen¨

  


Rick sigh, running a hand over his face, he glanced again at Morty, wich was on the floor blushed and clearly with an small erection between his legs, the older stared at him more than he would liked: long and thin legs forcely closed, a face of an angel cutely searching some dignity on the ground; so soft and innocent... Rick recovered his apparently normal stand; looking throught the windows.

  


¨Fyest is a very powerful lotion, it can be dangerous to use directly; it causes the most endless pain on the body everytime you try touch things; we use it on our guns as bullets. But, its raw spores are almost toxic, they lead people on a kind of... heat. Feeded by contact.¨

  


¨Jesus Rick, why you didn´t tell me before?¨

  


¨Because I didn´t know that we were going to smash the entire plant with our bodies, fucking kiddo. U think this is funny for me?¨

  


¨H-How we take this feeling away-y?¨

  


¨We can´t. I don´t know how many weed the absorbed. It can pass in a few minutes, maybe still for ever¨

  


¨For ever?¨

  


¨Do you even speak english? YES, until death; Morty¨

  


The child started to cry slowly, he finally get it, the more he felt the ground and his underware pett his erection, the more he get excited; but there was not longer sadness on his look, only lust. Even like that, he manage to be froze on the ground, looking at Rick up; bigger than ever. Hotter.

  


¨What if we take a shower?¨

  


¨Fuck Morty, why you have to be Jerry´s son. No, we cannot take a shower. Can you imagine what thousands drops running free over your sensitive and... soft body...¨ Rick go down on his kneels, sitting in front of Morty, hestared at him as if it was their first meeting ¨...water tasting your skin... drops going down over your... pink and swollen...¨

  


¨Rick!¨

  


Morty’s bark brought his partner to the reality. Nodded his head before looking at the ground too, it was incredibly ridiculous, but he felt so guilty; the floor would provide him some forgiveness.

  


¨We should wait until tomorrow, my portal gun will be loaded and we could get the fuck out of here. I can fix this on my lab. No worries¨

  


¨W-well I... we... should sleep? There’s just one bed on the room¨

  


Both glanced at the bed, as if the most splendid secret on the world being revealed. It was a regular king-sized bed. Ideal for few hours of sex, but not confortable enough to sleep in. It wasn’t a luxury room that all, just poor furniture, and a big windows that was barely closed by a curtain. Nothing else or more.

  


¨Fine, we're going to take turns, as one sleep, the other stand still on the floor and other way around¨

  


¨I don´t know if this is gonna work¨

  


¨Does the pollen affect memory? Cuz i didn't remember asking your opinion. I´ll go first¨

  


Rick went straigth to lie down on the bed as his last contact and more risky movement, he glanced at the ceiling, feeling tired and fed up due his day; he could never sleep on such a dirty place, but at not having any option it was a must. Didn´t knew the moment when he fell asleep, but Morty did. .

  


Morty was so pissed off as a result of Rick’s selfish attitude, he was twice as tired and sleepy than him, he carried a fucking plant along a thievery that ended on a ungrateful scenario with his grandfather resting on his bed. He didn’t deserved it. He led him until that pitty situattion; Morty would take revenge, maybe he would just took the portal gun and run away to home. Or would call to the Locos Mortys in order to kill him.

  


He was so frustratted that he barely felt when several legs touched his foots, he looked down frowing just to find a giant cockroach walking on the ground. And if the insect flew away, then he did also, getting on the bed and jumping above Rick until the bug dissapeared on the gutter. It was so late when he realized that he not only woke Rick up, but he was completely over his body. Both almost naked.

  


¨What the fuck are you doing?¨

  


Rick pushed him and try to sit on the bed, he was not aware that all yet, Morty just slipped near him, the contact was burning on them.

  


¨I can´t be on the floor any longer, there are bugs and its cold and dirty¨

  


¨Morty you wont sleep on the bed intil your turn... and I’m sure that it was less than an hour¨

  


Rick tryed to push Morty to the ground, but he failed when Morty sat better and approached to his face.

  


¨You’re so cruel, I bet you invented all the pollen stuff to keep me watching from police as you sleep¨

  


¨Shut up Morty. This is not a lie and the cops ain´t gonna find us.¨

  


Rick lowered his eyes, he looked down to see the panorama, he was sitting, almost lying on his back and using his arms as resters. Morty was between his wide open legs, with both hands at each side of Rick’s hips and yelling at him so annoying. Cute.

  


¨No Rick this isn´t fair, I´ll just-

  


And the sound of a bullet broke the atmosphere. That wasn´t a lucky day for Rick. There was no signal of the origin of the sound but the red and blue lights sneaking to the room between the thin curtains got them into an absolut silence; in fact, Rick had hugged Morty against his chest to protect him, but since the outrage wasn’t on their room they just got totally on contact. Body to body.

  


Late enough, late again to say; soul by soul.

  


Morty fell into his chest but his groin fell also over Rick´s erection, then the innecesary movement for restore his position -and not being able to move- forced them to still on contact under the sherif lights. That last rush guide them until an electric wet sensation; Rick felt the sweat running over his body, and a relaxing but horny sensation caughted him off or guard.

  


Morty was panting, he jizzed on his (now wet) underware and finally resting over Rick’s body. The voice of the cops asking for an apologise and leaving was the only sound on the room. The sandalwood was screaming, but not on a language they could understand.

  


¨Is by the sweat, Morty¨

  


Rick confessed, Morty was stunned and embarrased yet.

  


¨The only way to end with this secondary effects is sweating a lot; sweating the pollen out¨

  


¨Rick¨ he praised, his body was quivering by only hearing the manly hoarse of Rick on his ears ¨Let´s get this pollen o-out of us¨

  


The adult looked at his face, he was blushed and ashamed, the tantrum on his face was so tender, it was not a suggestion or a silly comment. It was a clear command that ran over Rick’s veins, along the blood and guiltyness of having to follow the ultimate concequence of his acts. Most than an award, it was a punishment. A gorgeous and longed penalty.

  


¨You beg for this, Morty. This is your choice and you’re not leaving me any other option¨

  


The older started to kiss Morty inmediately after that last setence, it worth for washing his hands, but his unconscious was screwed, he deeply knew that it was wrong, rotten and forbidden. Every inch of Morty was so sensitive and responsive, his own body was also, but he could stand it better since he wasn’t as hormonal as the teenager, he was kindly petting him; right on time to withdraw the unnecesary underware and push againt eachother until getting the precum.

  


A little bit more crazy and they would have need to go to terapy to heal his sickness. Their hungry for more contact, stronger feelings and raw sensations. They couldn’t wait more longer to taste more physical contact, it was rigth on point of pleasure and rhythm. Their heartbeat almost blowing on their chest begging for a deal of breath.

  


Morty ridding on the huge cock of Rick was neat. The up and down was a slow dance that was timing with his moans, and Rick could only swear that it was by far, the best sex he had ever had; first because he was extremely sensitive, blind under the bless of an unexpected drug. His groans were on a perfect cadence along Morty’s; he rarely got that speachless synchronization with his sexual pairings; that was the second reason. And the last but never the least: Morty.

  


He wanted him so bad, he wanted him over hundred years.

  


For ever.

  


...

...

...

  


They spent the whole night trying to get the pollen out. It was already late when they wake up on that nasty bed that was lodging not only their milk but also from the most stranger pairings of the citadel. They were quiet, unable to talk about what they did the night ago.

  


Dressed up, take the portal gun, and going home. Simple tasks, simple words to ask or saying simple things. The tension was unbereable and only the sound of the green portal closing at their back could loose their nerves. Morty went straight to take a shower, not wondering he would need three hours to wash his body and memories. Rick stayed at the garage.

  


Lonely, empty and alone; this was the verdict of Rick, not of the place.

  


He sat on his chair surrendered; that was a heavy experience and he was wondering if clean Morty’s mind would work this time; he was so drowned on his own mind that he didn´t realize his phone rigging, that’s right, he forgot his phone on his tool’s box. An smart light told Rick he had a message, and he felt the anger comming into his veins at looking at the user.

  


It was from the plant nursery; of course. A penalty fee well deserved for ruining a fucking veggie junk. Useless after all; _how did them find his dimension?_ He was waiting the scold and also a warning about his new fine, but he went all white at seeing it. Not a single drop of blood on his body, it was gone.

  


_¨You losers take the fucking wrong weed; that wasn’t Fyest, you son of a bitch, it was just some random santalum flower. I hope you have fun making guns with a fake lotion; loser! ahahaha¨_

  


  


And Rick felt it.

  


Knew it.

  


Late.

  


Late, until that moment.

  


They were not even close to be under any drug.

  


It was been just lust.

  


Justifyed and allowed lust.

  


Dominated by a unaware freewill.

  


Placebos in order to get closer.

  


Rick felt it.

  


Rick knew it.

  


Late.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, not have beta reader either, sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
